Como enamorar a Shadow The Hedgehog
by Lucy The Husky
Summary: En un mundo alterno en el que el amor de la vida de Amy es nada mas y nada menos que Shadow. Todo lo que ella ha hecho por Sonic en otras historias aqui lo hace por el ; perseguirlo y abrazarlo , jurarle su amor , casarlos mentalmente , etc xD Ella logra conquistar ese corazon frio y aqui descubriras como lo hizo!
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les presento otra de mis locas ideas xD En un mundo invertido donde Amy vive su vida persiguiendo a Shadow en vez de a Sonic. Ella logra conquistar su corazon y en este fic se relata como lo logro !**

**Nota: Este fic es M por : contenido sexual explicito , escenas sangrientas y vocabulario fuerte. Si ninguna de las cosas anteriores son de su agrado les recomiendo no leer. Las escenas no son prolongadas pero si aparecen. Calculo que uno o dos capitulos solamente.**

**Sin mas que anunciar los dejo para que lean ! ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Como enamorar a Shadow the hedgehog<strong>

* * *

><p>Amy corria a gran velocidad bajo una fuerte tormenta. Se podia apresiar como lagrimas abandonaban su rostro y se confundian con la lluvia. Su boca al liberar aire desesperadamente liberaba humo ; hacia demasiado frio. Sentia una fuerte presion en el pecho y un gran dolor en su alma.<p>

"_Como pude ser tan estupida? Como es que crei en sus palabras? Soy una tonta!"_

La rosada llevaba rato corriendo dentro de un bosque sin percatarse de que estaba corriendo en circulos. Sabia que estaba perdida pero le daba igual ; solo queria olvidar.

"_Es solo una acosadora. Quien amaria a alguien asi?"_

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza en un vano intento por borrar aquel recuerdo y no logro ver por donde corria ; tropezo con algo fuerte sintiendo como esto cedia y ella caia sobre el. Era el.

Estaba muy confundida , no pudo reaccionar. Todo ocurrio demasiado rapido. Miro bajo sus pies reconociendo aquellas espinas negras y rojas. Su corazon salto un latido y se le seco la garganta. De pronto el se movio dejandola caer al suelo y al reconocerla se coloco sobre ella mirandola intensamente.

"Porque huyes de mi ,Rose?" Ella olvido por un momento todo su dolor al ver la consternacion en aquellos ojos sangre que normalmente la miraban con indiferencia o prepotencia. No dijo nada ; intento sacarselo de encima pero el no se movio.

Ambos estaban llenos de fango y lluvia. El fruncio su ceño al sentir su resistencia ; no comprendia su actitud. No veia ninguna razon valida para su actitud y eso solo lo llevo a pensar que ella habia escuchado lo que hablaba con Rouge.

Busco su mirada mientras ella se mantenia mirando en otra direccion evadiendolo. Tomo su rostro con una sola mano y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos sin aplicar mucha fuerza ; no queria lastimarla.

Hizo una mueca de molestia al verla con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y sonrio divertido ante su actitud infantil. Y ya que ella se resistia a mirarlo a los ojos el dejaria que sus acciones hablaran por el.

Se percato de que todo comenzo a oscurecer repentinamente y al abrir sus ojos ante la curiosidad sintio los labios de el rozar los suyos y besarlos con dulzura. Estaba en una especia de shock con sus ojos completamente abiertos y suspiro antes de dejarse llevar y corresponderle.

De dulce paso a pasional pero no duro mucho ; Amy reacciono mordiendo su labio ; Shadow se alejo de ella con visible sorpresa en su rostro. Y se relamio sintiendo aquel liquido cobrizo y salado en su boca. Lo merecia, por eso no se molesto. Ella lo miraba con ira contenida en sus ojos que escapaba gota a gota en aquella solucion salina.

La tormenta empeoraba cada vez mas y el azabache al percatarse invoco un control caos para llevarlos a ambos a un lugar mas seco ; aparecieron en su habitacion y la solto en la cama mientras iba a cerrar la puerta con llave ; prediciendo que ella intentaria volver a marcharse.

"Que quieres de mi?" Grito entre lagrimas parandose frente a el ; quien permanecia recostado de la puerta de brazos cruzados.

"Lo que le dije a Rouge no es cierto." Un gran suspiro resono en la recamara mientras el caminaba en su direccion. "Yo no siento lo que…

"Porque?" Amy dio un paso hacia atrás mirando al suelo. "Porque me has besado?"

Shadow la miro confundido ; esa no era la primera vez que lo hacia y sin embargo ella nunca le habia formulado aquella pregunta. Detuvo su paso y lo penso por un segundo. Aquella interrogante llevaba varias semanas rondando por su mente y quitandole el sueño. Incluso Rouge le habia insinuado la respuesta. Aun recordaba como todo habia cambiado esos ultimos meses.

Amy siempre lo perseguia y le saltaba encima sofocandolo con sus abrazos extremos. Lo irritaba dia y noche diciendole lo mucho que lo amaba y que algun dia se casarian y tendria almenos cinco hijos. Cada vez que lo veia hablando con otra chica ella buscaba la forma de espantarla y asegurarse de que nunca volviera ; eso no le molestaba ya que con eso lo libraba de las otras acosadoras , luego era facil deshacerse de ella.

Aquello era su diario vivir desde que la conocia. Ella lo idolatraba luego de el salvarla de caer en un acantilado. Le gritaba que era amor a primera vista. Pero todo aquello habia cambiado. Todo cambio un dia que ella le fue indiferente su presencia y su inagotable energia se habia desboronado ; aquella irritante sonrisa escapo de su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es algo corto , pero es solo la introduccion . Ya el proximo capitulo sera visiblemente mas extenso :)<strong>

**Aclaracion: Toda la historia sera el flashback de Shadow hasta que llegan al punto en el que estan ahora. Esta historia a sido previamente terminada asi que si desean que la continue dejenmelo saber con un review! De ustedes depende si actualizo rapido , si tardo o borro la historia u.u Asi que dejenme saber lo que desean que haga y si les gusto! Espero actualizar ma~ana pero como dije: depende de ustedes ^^ **


	2. La tormenta

**Hola! Como prometi aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo :D Antes que nada les informo que de aqui en adelante sera un relato de lo que vivieron antes de lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior! Asi que ahora si sabran como es que Amy logro enamorar a la forma de vida perfecta! xD **

* * *

><p><span><strong>La tormenta<strong>

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Era un dia milagrosamente tranquilo. Ella no se encontraba en los alrededores. Se encontraba recostado con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras tomaba un siesta en medio de la calma en aquel parque.

El era un erizo negro de vetas rojas y ojos rojos como la sangre. Se hacia llamar la forma de vida perfecta y le gustaba su soledad. Pero su ceño se fruncio visiblemente irritado al escuchar una voz infantil nombrar a la erizo rosada de la que el tanto huia.

"Amy! Amy!" Cream paso por la acera caminando a la par de una chica rosada aparentemente muy sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Ah hola Cream." La saludo deteniendo su paso para saludarla con una sonrisa forzada.

"Vas a ver al señor Shadow?" Su grandes ojos café brillaban con emocion. "No." Amy nego levemente con la cabeza.

"Como que no?" La joven de piel crema se sorprendio al escuchar aquello y se preocupo por su amiga. Ella siempre perseguia al azabache , siempre. Que habia cambiado ese dia?

"Necesito estar sola Creamy." Amy intento sonar lo mas dulce posible para que su amiga no se sintiera mal por aquella peticion. La conejita le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de partir animadamente.

Iba a continuar su camino cuando sintio una mirada fija en ella. Miro a todas direcciones algo confundida y luego lo vio. Shadow la miraba a la distancia recostado sobre la rama de un arbol en el parque. Seguramente el estaba alerta por si ella tenia planes de saltarle encima y abrazarlo , pero no paso.

Solto un leve suspiro y bajo su mirada para continuar su camino e ignorar la presencia del oscuro. Shadow no comprendia aquella rara actitud de la rosada pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Se encogio de hombros y volvio a cerrar sus ojos cuando una nueva voz lo obligo a volver a abrirlos. Ya estaba mas irritado de la cuenta.

"Oye Ammes! Shadow esta en aquella direccion." Sonic hizo acto de presencia frente a Amy sorprendiendola. Vio al de puas azules señalar a sus espaldas y nego con una mueca de molestia. " No lo busco." Su voz sono algo dura al decir aquello ya que sabia que Sonic solo lo hacia para molestar a Shadow.

"Pasa algo?No me digas que te volvio a gritar porque soy capaz de…!" "No Sonic , Shadow no me ha hecho nada. Es solo que comprendi que no le intereso y bueno yo…lo dejare enpaz." Amy interrumpio al azul al ver que se estaba molestando y no queria otra pelea entre ellos dos nuevamente. Los amaba a ambos y odiaba que se pelearan por su culpa. Claro que por Sonic solo sentia un amor de hermanos nada mas.

"Ohh bueno yo…" Sonic se rasco la cabeza confundido al escuchar aquella confesion. Nunca penso que la escucharia decir aquello.

"No digas nada tonto. Estare bien." Sonrio con dulzura palmeando el hombro de su amigo al pasar de largo y continuar caminando. "No te quedes tarde afuera! Anuciaron una tormenta de nieve para la tarde! Abrigate bien!" El azulado se despidio con un ademan de mano y desaparecio a la velocidad del sonido dejando un destello azul a su paso.

Shadow no podia creer lo que ella habia dicho. Ya no lo molestaria mas? Se quitaria aquella absurda idea de que ellos estarian juntos? Comenzo a sentir alivio pero luego decidio no hacerse ilusiones con aquella idea. Lo mas probable era que ella estaba sencible en esos dias y que ya mañana volveria a ostigarlo ; si no era que lo hacia antes. Extrañamente su mirada se relajo mientras ella desaparecia del alcanse de su vista.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Se habia parado frente a un lago observando con calma casa suceso que pasaba ante sus ojos: un bebe ave aprendiendo a volar , una colorida mariposa salir de la crisalida y un padre pescando con su hijo a la distancia. Todo aquello la ayudo a relajarse y olvidar los problemas que tenia en su interior.

Pero la noche comenzo a caer y con ello la tormenta hizo acto de presencia comenzando a humedecer sus puas y ropas. Se abrazo a si misma ante la frialdad del liquido. "Pense que seria una tormenta de nieve." Un 'bip' llamo su atension cuando vio su comunicador de muñeca ; un mensaje de su madre.

"**Necesito que traigas unas zanahorias para mi sancocho. No tardes."**

"**Si madre ****"**

Volvio a suspirar mas calmada y dirigio sus pasos directo a la tienda para llevarle su encargo a su madre.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

Un relampago lo desperto de su siesta. Se le miraba de mal humor al percatarse de lo mojado que estaba y gruño de mala gana para salir de alli. Paseo con calma directo a su departamento y noto un cambio drastico en el clima ; de lluvia paso a nieve. Rodo sus ojos en señal de exasperacion y se preparo para salir corriendo cuando sintio una fuerza que lo tumbo al suelo. Ahora si estaba molesto.

Sintio algo pesado sobre el y al mirar sobre su hombro vio a Amy sorprendida sobre sus espaldas ; o almenos pudo reconocerla entre la gran cantidad de nieve que caia. Se giro violentamente sacandosela de encima y dejandola en el suelo. Sabia que sus planes de no molestarlo no iban a durar mucho.

"Lo…siento…"Freno de golpe al escuchar aquella frase en un tono debil y arrepentido. La vio tirada en el suelo bocabajo abrazandose a si misma sin mirarlo.

No dijo nada. La miro de la forma mas indiferente que pudo y desaparecio de su vista en un control caos.

Amy sollozo y chillo con dolor en el suelo ; un dolor mas sentimental que fisico. La nieve comenzo a arropar su cuerpo y el frio calo sus huesos. Sabia que si no salia de alli moriria , pero no tenia a donde ir. Estaba resignada a que su fin igual y llegaria en algun momento y ella no queria seguir soportando tanto sufrimiento. Era hora de decir basta.

Un brillo azul intenso llamo su atension; una esmeralda del caos. La tomo con dificultad y la oculto en su pecho volviendo a abrazarse y sintiendo el calor que esta irradiaba.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

Shadow se encontraba en su departamento preparando algo de comer mientras la television permanecia encendida en las noticias. Al terminar camino a la sala para apagar el aparato y volver a su comedor para cenar tranquilamente. Rebusco en sus espinas para asegurarse de que su esmeralda aun estaba con el y no encontro nada.

"Rayos!" Sabia que la debio perder cuando invoco aquel control caos en medio de la tormenta y ya que el podia hacer uno sin necesidad de una decidio regresar al parque.

Aparecio en aquel roble donde habia descansado esa tarde y busco con la mirada la gema mientras caminaba hasta donde habia desaparecido , donde habia dejado a la rosada. La nieve habia caido en demasiadas cantidades y el sabia que lo mas probable era que habia entrerrado su joya. Igual y no perdia nada con intentar.

Justo cuando se habia rendido y su paciencia estaba quebrandose sintio como se tropezaba con algo solido y caia de cara al suelo. Volvio a gruñir sacudiendo sus puas y cuerpo de aquella materia blanca y busco el causante de su caida. "Huh?" Al ver la leve montaña de nieve escarvo un poco para averiguar que era lo que estaba debajo. Su mirada fria desaparecio al reconocer el cuerpo de la rosada hecho una bolita. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una lagrima congelada adornaba sus palidas mejillas. Que hacia ella alli?

"Rose?"La nombro con suavidad sin obtener respuesta. Estudio con velocidad su cuerpo , o lo que se podia ver de este , y noto sangre en distintas zonas. "Me arrepentire de esto…" Shadow la tomo en brazos y desaparecio de aquella tempestad volviendo a su departamento.

Sacudio levemente la nieve que aun se mantenia en el cuerpo de la erizo y la deposito en su cama. Noto que ella abrazaba algo con gran afan pero no le dio mucha importancia y se dispuso a encender la calefaccion y arroparla con sabanas termicas. Si bien el no necesitaba nada de eso sabia que ella si y no queria terminar con un cadaver en su casa.

De aber sabido donde ella vivia la habria llevado a su hogar , pero la realidad era que aunque la conocia de años sabia muy poco de ella. Salio de la habitacion dejando la puerta entre abierta y se marcho a esperar a que despertara rogando por que su actitud de esa mañana aun fuera la misma o de lo contrario se tendria que preparar para un abrazo asfixiante sorpresivo o algo peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero con ansias saber que opinan de este capitulo :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Abrio sus ojos con dificultad sin moverse de su lugar. Le dolia su costado derecho pero almenos ya no hacia frio. Se asomo por la frisa que la arropaba sintiendo un aroma muy familiar inundar su olfato. "Shadow?"

"Como sabes que este en mi cuarto?"La ruda voz del azabache la sobresalto un poco al verlo aparecer al lado de aquella inmensa cama.

"No lo sabia. Pero tu olor es algo dificil de confundir." Confeso cabizbaja. No le miro a los ojos en ningun momento y sus orbes volvieron a humedecerse ante todo el dolor de su interior. Pero una interrogante la hizo volver a hablar. "Que hago aquí?"

Shadow la miro con atension unos intantes. Era algo raro que ella no lo mirara directo a los ojos y aun mas que ella estuviera tan deprimida. "Yo te traje."

"Porque?" Apreto sus manos aun sobre su pecho y se percato de que aun tenia la esmeralda.

"Regrese buscando algo y tropeze contigo. Estabas en medio de la tormenta enterrada en la nieve." Se sento con calma en la cama confiado de que ella no haria nada.

"Oh. Te refieres a esto?" Saco aquella esmeralda del caos que con tanto afan mantenia en su pecho y se la ofrecio. Shadow la miro un segundo y luego la tomo para guardarla.

"Dime donde vives." Comando con seriedad buscando encontrarse con sus jades. "Te llevare a casa."

Amy abrio sus ojos y lo miro repentinamente. Un gran temor se apodero de su ser al pensar que el la llevaria de regreso a ese lugar. "Ya no tengo casa…"

"No me obligues a preguntar a tus amigos." Se impaciento al escuchar aquella negativa.

"No tengo casa! Si quieres sacarme de tu departamento con gusto puedes llevarme a donde mismo me encontraste!" Se escabullo entre las sabanas y salio de la cama con un golpe de adrenalina corriendo a donde ella esperaba estuviera la salida. Abrio la puerta con velocidad y vio a Shadow cruzado de brazos frente a ella visiblemente molesto. Cerro la puerta con fuerza y giro sus paso a lo que parecia ser un balcon , la nieve cubria todo el suelo y ella corrio confiada en este cuando sintio como el suelo cedio bajo sus pies y al caer el agua rodeaba su cuerpo como su tuviera espinas.

Sintio panico al verse atrapada en aquella piscina congelada y nado buscando la superficie pero ya se habia congelado. El aire comenzo a faltarle y el agua entraba a sus pulmones amenazando con dejarla sin vida. Pero luego vio como el hielo se quebro y Shadow entraba al agua para sacarla. Aparecieron frente a la gran chimenea de la sala y este se apresuro a encenderla ; busco unas toallas para que ambos se secaran.

Amy tosio con fuerza escupiendo agua y se desplomo en el suelo al sentir como las fuerzas la abandonaban y su dolor se volvia a hacer presente. Temblando se arrodillo frente a la chimenea abrazandose a si misma ; el agua chorreaba por sus puas y cabello.

Shadow se arrodillo a su par y le extendio la toalla sin decir nada. La tomo y se seco rapidamente sintiendose mucho mas aliviada y maldiciendose por su arranque anterior. " Lo siento."

"Ya es la segunda vez que te disculpas. Mas vale que no hagas otra estupidez." La regaño con molestia sentado a su par con la toalla en su cuello.

"Solo…dejame en el parque."Shadow nego con la cabeza sin mirarla. " Me lleves a donde me lleves igual morire." Suspiro deprimida abrazando sus piernas y recostando su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras miraba al fuego.

"Que paso en tu casa que no quieres volver?" inquirio confuso frunciendo su ceño.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Eso si lo sorprendio. En su vida ella le habia hablado con tanta indiferencia , pero le daba igual ; asi era mejor.

"Bien. Quedate mientras pasa la tormenta." Ofrecio parandose y caminando en direccion a la cocina. Tomo una copa y ser sirvio un poco de vino para reprimir un poco el frio.

"No quiero molestarte."Nego intentando pararse pero cayo de golpe lastimandose. " Ahhh!" Shadow la reviso en el suelo y se percato de lo que la nieve y las sabanas de habian ocultado.

Ella tenia un moreton en la mejilla , una herida en su labio inferior , sangre en sus muslos desnudos y se quejaba mucho de uno de sus costados. Supuso que alguien le habia dado una paliza y dedujo que pudo haber sido en su casa.

La tomo en brazos y la sento en su sofa. Amy dio un salto al sentir como el la volvia a cargar y un gran sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Lo vio partir y regresar rapidamente con lo que parecia ser un botiquin de primeros auxilos.

Se sento en silencio y curo con delicadeza sus heridas. La rosada solo cerro sus ojos tratando de relajarse. Osea! El amor de su vida por primera vez la estaba tratando bien e incluso parecia preocupado por ella y lo mejor es que ella no hizo nada para forzarlo.

Un "gracias" salio de sus labios al ya no sentir mas su tacto y abrio sus ojos para verlo asintir. "Puedo tomar tu esmeralda prestada un momento?" Esa peticion lo hizo verla con desconfianza. " Si quisiera robarla no te la hubiera devuelto. Es solo que en la tormenta ella me ayudo a mantenerme caliente y ahora lo necesito." Un gran escalofrio la obligo a abrazarse mientras su piel se erizaba.

Lo penso por un momento antes de sacar aquella esmeralda de sus espinas y darsela no muy convencido. Pero ella tenia razon , de haber querido quitarsela no se la hubiera devuelto en primer lugar. Ademas ella estaba vulnerable y el facilmente se la podria quitar.

Amy sonrio agradecida , aun con tristeza en sus ojos , y tomo la esmeralda pegandola a su pecho. Esta resplandecio ligeramente y un aura azul rodeo a ambos erizos calentandolos instanteneamente. Shadow se miro a si mismo y sonrio de medio lado sin poderlo evitar al sentir tanta calma gracias a la esmeralda.

"Tengo condiciones."Le advirtio retomando su actitud seria. Amy solo lo miro con atension. "cero abrazos , cero comentarios sobre cuanto me "amas" y respeta mi espacio personal."Amy solo asintio con una media sonrisa y le devolvio la esmeralda. Con suerte su ropa tambien estaba seca. "Dormiras en mi recamara mientras tanto." Se paro luego de guardar la joya y volvio a la cocina.

"Dormir? Cuanto durara la tormenta?" Se paro alarmada al escuchar aquello y hizo una mueca de dolor por su movimiento brusco al lastimar su costado.

"Se espera que mas de una semana."Respondio indiferente sacando un envase de la nevera y lo colocaba dentro del microhondas.

"Tanto?"

"Desde cuando te molesta tanto estar conmigo?" Cuestiono mirandola sobre su hombro con un dejo de molestia.

"No me molesta. Yo …"Se sento cabizbaja en una silla de la barra de granito que dividia la inmensa cocina de la gran sala.

"Come." Shadow le puso enfrente un plato con lo que parecia ser unos espaguetis en salsa alfredo y una pechuga asada , un vaso de jugo de uva y unas tostadas en un plato a parte. Se veia realmente delicioso.

"No sabia que cocinabas." Sonrio tomando un trago de aquel jugo. "Ni que fueras tan atento con tus visitas. Gracias." Comenzo a comer sorprendida de que aquello sabia aun mejor de cómo se veia.

"No tengo intensiones de escuchar tus quejas de que tienes hambre." Se excuso cruzado de brazos volviendo a la sala para ver television.

"Como digas."

Despues de comer , Amy frego sus trastes y se sento a una distancia considerable del erizo negro , quien miraba una pelicula calmadamente. Una sonrisa triste se asomo en su rostro y varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Lloro en silencio esperando que el no lo notara. Miraba a la nada recostada del espaldar del sofa hasta que simplemente se quedo dormida.

"Shadow." Giro su rostro prestandole atension por primera vez desde que se habia sentado a su lado solo para darse cuenta de que ella estaba dormida. Y pensar en lo angelical que se miraba dormida y lo tasmania que era despierta ; sonrio ante aquel pensamiento.

Apago la television y la cargo por tercera vez para depositarla en la cama. Pero al hacerlo noto como esta se quejaba y despertaba. Lo vio a los ojos con visible dolor en sus ojos y a los pocos segundos se quedo dormida nuevamente.

Shadow fruncio su ceño ante esto y se dispuso a dejarla en la cama. Ya en la mañana verificaria la razon de aquella queja. Dejo la puerta entre abierta y se marcho a dormir.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

Amy se encontraba sentada en el sofa mirando las noticias , aun mantenia el estado del dia anterior. Parecia esperar que anunciaran algo ya que cambiaba las noticias con molestia una y otra vez. Llego al punto de sentarse en el suelo , suspiraba sin prestarlae atension a la presencia del azabache quien se mantenia pensativo en el otro extremo del sofa en forma de L.

"Estupida tormenta , estupida nieve , estupido frio…" La rosada se quejaba entre dientes , pero sus quejas frenaron de golpe al sentir la respiracion de Shadow en su cuello y una de sus manos pasear por su costado. "Sh…Shadow que haces?"

"No tienes una fractura…" Su voz grave resono en sus orejas causandole un escalofrio que recorrio su espalda. "…entonces tienes que tener una costilla fuera de lugar." Al decir esto metio su mano por la parte de debajo de su camisa hasta encontrar aquella zona hinchada.

"Shadow!" Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas de la vergüenza y el nerviosismo. Detuvo la mano de este cuando rozaba su piel y giro para verlo a los ojos.

Estaban muy cerca , demasiado incluso para ella. Sus narices casi rozaban la del otro y aquellos ojos sangre la miraban fijamente. El estaba con su cabeza sobre su hombro esperando que ella se calmara para ayudarla. "Relajate Rose. No planeo tocar mas de la cuenta." Y tras decir esto apreto su mano y la movio rapidamente.

Amy chillo apretando sus ojos al sentir aquella punzada en la costilla pero asi como vino , se fue. Suspiro con sorpresa sintiendo como el azabache se alejaba de ella y volvia a su lugar…


End file.
